Happy Birthday Faker
by Haalyle
Summary: It's Sonic's 24th anniversary and what better way to celebrate it with a story! Rouge has dared Shadow to be 'jolly' for Sonic at his party, but what are the consequences of this dare? And is it really as bad as he thinks it is? Sonadow. One-shot!


**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **AN: Ah, it's Sonic's 24th anniversary for those who don't know and what better way to celebrate it than by writing a fanfiction. I was just going to write a general, no shipping story... but my mind is set on shipping Sonadow at the current moment. So here it goes!**

* * *

Happy Birthday Faker

* * *

The ebony hedgehog had never 'joyfully' celebrated Sonic's birthday before. And why did that suddenly change now? It may have had something to do with the small dare he had made with Rouge the night beforehand.

 _"You have to give Sonic a 'joy' celebrate or I dare you to kiss him in front of everyone."_

 _"What's in it for me?"_

 _Rouge didn't reply, instead she gave the ebony hedgehog her usual seductive wink before turning to leave the room._

 _I could simply have not agreed... but she's going to be there like always._ Shadow looked at the large, gift he was holding in his hands. The box was wrapped in bright, cobalt blue wrapping and a card was tied onto, addressed to the birthday hedgehog.

He took a well educated guess that the blue speedster was in the middle of the crowd that was surrounding a table, decorated with a rainbow of colours from balloons to the party table cloth on it. There was a variety of party food on the table ready to be eaten. Different sized presents lay at one end of the table while, at the other end, Sonic was with his friends talking with them.

Shadow spotted Rouge from where he stood. She once again winked at him and resumed talking to Knuckles. The ebony hedgehog rolled his eyes, this was something he never pictured himself doing and here he was. He walked slowly to the table in a reluctant manner, before finally approaching the azure hero.

Sonic's green eyes at first widened at the appearance of his dark counterpart, before retaining their usual bright glimmer. He smiled, playfully, as the ebony hedgehog stood a few feet away from him, his arms outstretched, handing him a gift.

The blue hedgehog took precaution, "Is this for me?"

"Happy birthday Faker," Shadow simply muttered, pushing the gift out further to him.

Sonic took the gift out of his hands and rocked the gift next to his ear.

The ebony hedgehog had no clue what was in it as Rouge had handed it to him to give to the blue hero and never explained its contents. Not that Shadow was worried one bit, like the dare. As long as he stayed away from everyone, things would work out just fine.

But, alas, the day wasn't going in his favor.

"I can't wait to open this!" Sonic exclaimed, placing the gift with the many others at the end of the table before turning back to face the ebony hedgehog with a cocky smirk, "Never would I imagine the _Ultimate Lifeform_ giving me a present."

Shadow simply grunted, not saying a single thing. He caught Rouge's glance once again and sighed deeply. _I sure hope whatever is in it for me is worth this_ , "I'm sure it came as a surprise than."

Sonic laughed loudly as Tails approached them. Tails looked at the pair with what at first looked like confusion and then focused on Sonic happily, "How are you enjoying your birthday so far Sonic?"

"Pretty good! No time monster has decided to ruin it yet, so that's definitely a positive!" Sonic grinned, giving the two-tailed fox a gesture of thumbs up.

Shadow watched the two best friends converse, noticing their comfortable demeanor. _There is no way I'll be that comfortable being around that blue nuisance, so the consequences of not being 'jolly' today are somewhat severe._

"How's it going?" Rouge asked as she came up to the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest, not looking pleased, "How would you think Rouge?"

"Don't forget. If you aren't jolly -"

"I know," Shadow grunted in response, ending the conversation.

Rouge gave a soft 'tsk' before walked away to a small group. Shadow watched as everyone was gathered together to the end of the table that had the gifts.

For some unknown reason, Shadow found himself somewhat nervous as he waited for the present he had given to Sonic to be opened.

"Hey Shads? You wanna see my reaction at what you got me?" Sonic asked loudly to the crowd. The crowd split up to allow Shadow to go over to him.

Shadow shrugged, showing no interest.

As the blue hedgehog opened the gift at an angle so no one else could see what it was. At first, an expression of surprise was on the blue hedgehog's face, but it then soften to a glowing smile, "That's nice Shadow, but it's not Valentine's Day."

 _Oh great..._ A small blush rose on the ebony hedgehog's muzzle, hoping dearly that no one would notice it.

Sonic took the wrapping off of it completely, revealing the present to be a large package of chocolates. It wasn't the most nerve-wracking thing, but the way it happened made it look like Shadow had planned to give Sonic chocolates all along, not know what happened behind the scenes.

"Let's have a look at this card, shall we?" Sonic took the card off of the wrapping paper and opened it.

 _What has Rouge done this time?_

If there was something shocking on the card, Sonic didn't show it. He simply nodded, not saying anything. He closed the card and held it tightly, looking back up at Shadow and gave the dark hedgehog a curt nod.

"Of course," Sonic muttered silently and then smiled, "As long as you aren't planning to fight me on my birthday once again."

Shadow went along with it, nodding in agreement. He walked back, out of the crowd. _What did Rouge write on it?_

* * *

"So, where abouts shall we go?" Sonic asked the ebony hedgehog eagerly, bouncing up and down with excitement.

 _Seems like I failed the dare then..._ Shadow turned around and motioned for the azure hedgehog to follow him.

They went to a rather isolated area, in what appeared to be a small alleyway where hardly any people would pass. The place seemed rather clean at that and there was a dead end. Shadow walked Sonic right up to the dead end and turned around to face him.

Sonic showed complete, utter confusion on his face, "Well, this place is way too small to have a fight... but what do you have in mind?"

"You didn't find it odd at all how 'jolly' I was at you party? How 'out of character' I appeared to be?" Shadow asked the azure hedgehog intensely, "Of course, there was a reason, but I can't let you know that. Now, we can make an agreement, but it must be kept confidential."

Sonic raised an eye ridge with curiosity, "Oh, getting serious are we? Alright then, what's this deal?"

"Well, I have watching eyes on me at the moment," Shadow explained silently, "And all that you need to do is not talk of any of this afterwards. Pretend it didn't happen, alright?"

Sonic smiled, impatiently waiting for whatever Shadow had in mind.

 _I wonder if he'll be smiling after this..._ Shadow didn't let the small smirk on the corner of his muzzle show, he grabbed hold of Sonic's waist quickly, pulling the cobalt blue hero close to him and planted his lips onto the blue hedgehog, hoping to get it over and done with.

But it the blue hedgehog wasn't surprised by this one bit. In fact, he seemed to welcome it quite calmly, kissing the ebony hedgehog back.

The ebony hedgehog's eye widened with surprise, tensing up. The azure hedgehog continued to kiss him, pushing Shadow to the wall.

 _Turned the tables on me!_ Shadow was so sure he was going to have complete control, and yet that didn't seem the case. Sonic wrapped his arms around his dark counterpart's body, brushing his hands into his quills.

He pulled back and smiled at the slight surprised glint in Shadow's eyes.

"Thanks for the birthday gift Shads, I'll be sure to eat those chocolates... perhaps you'd like to join me sometime," Sonic said, taking his grip off of Shadow and stepping back. He gave Shadow a wink and ran away.

 _What... just happened?_

* * *

 **AN: Happy 24th Birthday Sonic! And yet, you're still 15 xD  
**

 **As always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
